All Stars: Heroes Fall
by THE JOKER HA
Summary: El Multiverso ha sido unido en una sola tierra por una fuerza poderosa y desconocida. La maldad tambien se ha multiplicado y ha asolado gran parte del planeta. Heroes tendran que formar lazos y alianzas para tratar de detener la crisis que estan sufriendo. ¿Podran los guerreros confiar entre ellos para acabar con una amenaza en comun?
1. No confiar en nadie

En el cuarto de reuniones del Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D se convoco una junta; con los héroes mas grandes del Multiverso representando cada una de sus respectivas tierras.

El que realizo la junta sin el permiso de sus superiores fue el coronel Nick Fury; un afroamericano que tiene un parche en el ojo derecho, director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Habían muchos héroes en la sala; así que Nick le pidió una lista de los hombres que se encontraban ahí a María Hill, un miembro importante para la agencia.

-Bien, algunos solo me dieron sus alias. Aqui presentes estan: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Batman, Super-Man, Constantine, Goku, Kratos, Dante, Maximo, Victor Von Doom, Reed Richards, , Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, Baron Zemo, Wonder Woman, Solid Snake, Ocelot, Chris Redfield, Raiden, Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage y Kang el Conquistador.

-Bien... entonces tendremos que mantener todos al margen y sin peleas. No queremos morir de una manera tan ridícula

Nick miro alrededor, algunos héroes conversaban entre ellos; otros desconfiaban. Habían desalojado a casi todos los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. del Helicarrier para que los héroes que no iban a estar presentes en la reunión se quedaran cerca a sus representantes.

El Helicarrier sobrevolaba el mar; habían abandonado tierra hace 3 horas. Había sido muy difícil poder convencer a los héroes aceptar asistir a la junta.

Nick Fury tomo algo de aire, y empezó a hablar con voz firme.

-¡Caballeros! ¡Tomen asiento!

Así lo hicieron, se sentaron alrededor de esa gran mesa ovalada. Algunos cuchicheaban entre ellos palabras de desconfianza y desagrado.

-Se que todos aquí nos preguntamos lo mismo: ¿Que es lo que le ha pasado al planeta?, ¿Que o quien lo ha hecho?, ¿De dónde hemos salido cada uno de nosotros? No hay tiempo para resolver esas dudas. Tenemos una amenaza en común. "Las Tierras Muertas". Según por lo que hemos investigado y averiguado, un virus se expande por el planeta, versiones de héroes transformados en Zombies también han caído en esta tierra, lo que ocasiona que la infección se expanda mas rápido. Ahora mismo el mundo podría estar en sus últimos días, así que vamos a evitarlo.

-¿Puedo interrumpir?

Spider-Man había levantado el brazo derecho en señal de atención.

-¿Si? ¿Spider-Man?

-Oh, no. Yo no soy el Spider-Man que una vez conocieron. Vengo de una línea de tiempo diferente, no sé si del pasado o el futuro. Pero en mi tierra, me conocían como: Superior. Soy Otto Octavius. Si, se que algunos les sorprenderá, a otros no. Ese no es el punto. Vengo a proponer una solución mucho más simple: Evacuar.

-Disculpa, pero no entiendo como eso solucionaría nuestro problema Otto.

Dijo Nick Fury, extrañado y a la vez sorprendido.

-Es algo simple: Tenemos los héroes y fuerzas necesarias para defender a los civiles. Podemos enfrentar a los Zombies, sin embargo, uno menos de nosotros sería uno más para ellos. No creo que sea una solución inteligente. Podríamos evacuar el planeta con una nave que pudiera resistir los horrores del espacio.

Tony Stark, Iron Man, un millonario egocéntrico ex-vendedor de armas. El cual no llevaba su traje en ese momento tomo la palabra.

-Odio decirlo: Otto tiene razón. No tiene sentido seguir luchando contra una enfermedad imposible de detener. Podemos evacuar a los civiles y ya en el espacio encontrar una solución para acabar con la infección.

Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, no podía creer lo que oía de su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de los Supervivientes? ¡No podemos dejarlos!

-Concuerdo con el rubio.

Dijo Batman, Bruce Wayne, millonario que perdió a sus padres cuando era niño frente a sus ojos, tenía una voz tétrica y silenciosa

-No podemos abandonar a los supervivientes, ni siquiera sabemos quién causo esto o cuando lo causo. Nos enfocaremos en retener la infección lo más que podamos hasta encontrar al responsable de este Apocalipsis.

-Señores, creo que no se dan cuenta de cuánto poder tenemos realmente.

Kang el Conquistador, viajero del tiempo, empezó a hablar.

-Con mis poderes del viaje en el tiempo puedo averiguar cuando y en qué lugar sucedió esto.

-¿Y por qué no lo has averiguado aun?

Pregunto Constantine, gran detective de lo paranormal, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Por que mis capacidades de viaje en el tiempo se han visto afectadas. Parece que no puedo retroceder más allá del inicio de esta Tierra.

-Eso es interesante.

Reed Richards, y líder de los Fantastic Four, se estaba rascando la barbilla mientras pensaba.

-Tal vez necesitas algo mas, como no solo romper la barrera del tiempo... sino la barrera del-

-Sonido...

Scott Summers, Ciclope, líder de los X-Men, interrumpió a Reed.

-Y de la luz.

También hablo Súper-Man, Clark Kent, proveniente del planeta Kriptón y destinado a proteger a la humanidad.

-QuickSilver podría ayudar en esto.

-Y Flash... ya ha viajado en el tiempo antes.

-Es algo improbable, sin embargo, no imposible. Tal vez si me sea de ayuda para averiguar qué es lo que realmente ocurrió.

Nick Fury volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Si estamos hablando de viajes en el tiempo y agujeros de gusano, entonces necesitamos algo más grande. Algo que nunca creí que haríamos. Pero son tiempos de inseguridad.

Víctor Von Doom, que tenía una máscara metálica y solo se podían notar sus ojos, observo a Nick.

-Oh no... No creí que deberíamos hacerlo, no tenemos opción. Debemos consultarle esto al Testigo.

Dr. Strange sonaba algo esperanzado.

-Tiene sentido, cada tierra tiene un Watcher observando. En la luna, debe haber alguien que sepa quien hizo todo esto. Y donde se encuentra.

Nick Fury le dio una Orden.

-Dr. Strange, forma una patrulla de cinco hombres, no me importa quien sea, pero hazlo. Le prepararemos una nave inmediatamente.

Dr. Strange se levanto de la silla y salió de la sala.

-Tengo otra idea, si es que me ceden la palabra.

Charles Xavier, defensor y protector de la raza humana y mutante comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que aquí nos seria útil el poder del Fénix, el poder del reinicio. Podríamos usarlo para evitar que todo esto suceda, encontrar una solución.

-Lamento discordia, pero eso no creo que solucione algo, veras, yo ya he vivido un reinicio, y te aseguro que no es mejor.

Le replico Raiden, dios del rayo.

-Un reinicio también lleva memorias, de lo que ha pasado, sería un caos. No creo que eso pueda evitar algo.

-La BSAA se podría hacer cargo de las infecciones por ataque terroristas, ya lo hemos hecho antes.

El que hablaba era Chris Redfield, agente de la BSAA.

-Señores... ¿Y si no encontramos una solución?

Maximo cayó a todos con esas simples palabras.

-¿Y si nos quedamos en esta fase para siempre? Saben que no vamos a vivir lo suficiente para defender este planeta; yo soy un simple gladiador del pasado, he visto cosas extrañas en este nuevo mundo, yo estaba muerto. Solo hay una cosa que hacer para asegurar nuestra victoria. Tenemos que enseñarles a defenderse, a luchar.

-Señores, nos hemos excedido del tiempo y creo que no hemos llegado a ninguna solución.

Nick Fury trataba de calmar el ambiente.

-Convocaremos otra reunión, por ahora nos centraremos en evitar que la infección se expanda. Los mantendremos informados.

Todos abandonaron la sala y se juntaron con sus respectivos grupos.

Scott Summers y Charles Xavier empezaron a hablar entre ellos sobre el Fénix.

-¿Debemos de hacerlo, Profesor?

-No estoy del todo seguro, parece una medida desesperada. Pero no bajaremos la guardia, si la tierra se encuentra en verdadero peligro; la reiniciaremos y encontraremos otra solución. Recuerda Scott-

Batman y Súper-Man conversaron mientras abandonaban el Helicarrier.

-Tenemos que vigilarlos Clark, parecen inseguros, sobre todo ese tal Otto y Tony. Querer abandonar el planeta, no lo podemos hacer.

-Lo sé, Bruce. Tal vez yo también vaya a la luna, a hablar con ese tal "Watcher". Nos puede decir algo más sobre lo que estamos tratando.

-Está bien, Clark, ve. Solo no olvides-

Víctor Von Doom, Superior Spider-Man, y Tony Stark se quedaron en la sala de reuniones con Nick Fury.

-Señores... los mantuve aquí para avisarles: El plan de evacuación, tal vez sea necesario. Doom, tu posees el conocimiento y los métodos para construir una nave para salir de aquí, será nuestra ruta de escape. Mantendremos esto en secreto; solo no-

Maximo, Kratos y Dante charlaron sobre enseñarle a los civiles a defenderse. Parecía lo más razonable si algo salía mal.

-No aceptarían, tenemos que hacer algo.

-Tienes razón, Maximo. He visto a Dioses esclavizando y matando a sus propios hijos, lo he vivido en carne propia.

-Los comprendo, tuve que enfrentar a demonios y diablos. ¿No les parece algo loco? Un demonio, un Asesino de Dioses y un Gladiador conversando entre ellos. Interesante ¿No creen?

-Si, como sea... buscaremos una solución, pero hasta entonces-

Snake y Ocelot interceptaron a Chris Redfield para hablar con él.

-Escucha Chris; estamos rodeados de superhombres, no podemos creerles.

-Lo sé, por eso la BSAA los tiene vigilados.

-Te dije que no éramos los únicos con sentido común, Jack.

-Escuchen, denles información falsa, hasta que estemos seguros de creer en ellos, y no-

 ** _NO CONFÍEN EN NADIE_**


	2. Algun dia

-Alfred, dame un informe de las noticias más importantes.

Bruce Wayne; multimillonario heredero de las Industrias Wayne, una de las corporaciones más grandes del mundo. Era de noche y estaba en su gran mansión tomándose una copa de whisky sentado en un sillón de tela roja fina para tratar de tranquilizarse con toda la presión que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Alfred, su mayordomo, que lo había apoyado desde que sus padres murieron; le dio un resumen: Los gobiernos estaban en anarquía, apenas podían controlar a su gente, la delincuencia aumentaba cada vez más, las tierras muertas se acercaban y era imposible detenerlas. También le dijo que la BSAA ya había mandado agentes a buscar una posible cura, en Wakanda.

Sin embargo, en Gotham City, la ciudad en la que residía; había una paz y tranquilidad como nunca antes. Casi no había delincuencia y Batman no se había enfrentado a ningún criminal significativo en semanas. Aun daba rondas por nocturnas para estar seguro.

El Asilo Arkham había desaparecido con la llega de los nuevos mundos, simplemente ya no estaba en la ubicación indicada, en su lugar solo había océano.

-Bien, Alfred. Es hora.

-Pero señor; no ha visto criminales en semanas.

-No puedo arriesgarme.

Después de 2 minutos, Batman ya recorría los tejados de Gotham para resguardar a sus ciudadanos de algún peligro.

Se columpiaba por las cornisas de los techos con su Batí-Garra.

La Liga de la Justicia había tenido una reunión hace poco; Flash iba a ayudar a Kang el Conquistador junto con QuickSilver a retroceder en el tiempo mucho antes de que todo este caos sucediera. Muchas ciudades habían aparecido y entre ellas había una que destacaba: Rapture.

Aduanan era el encargado de buscar supervivientes entre esas ruinas que residían debajo del agua. Se había aliado con un tal Namur de otra tierra, ambos tenían poder bajo el agua. Superman había ido a la luna, siguiendo la nave que había enviado S.H.I.E.L.D. para ir a encontrarse con ese tal "Watcher"; tenía muchas preguntas que hacer. Cyborg se conectaría a diversas señales y cámaras de seguridad para vigilar a los otros héroes, no confiaban en ellos. El resto del equipo se encargaría de defender y repeler ataques de las Tierras Muertas.

Pero algo paso en la luna; una noticia totalmente impactante que se expandió rápidamente por los oídos de todos los héroes: El Testigo había muerto. Según lo que la Liga de la Justicia había oído, el "Watcher" era un ente poderoso, hecho de energía pura y con forma humanoide. Era el encargado de ver todos los secretos y eventos del universo sin poder interferir; al unirse diversas tierras, al parecer no pudo soportar tantos horrores, así que murió. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿La energía puede morir?

La materia no nace ni muere; solo se transforma...

Los pensamientos de Bruce fueron interrumpidos por un dolor insoportable en el lado izquierdo del estomago mientras se columpiaba de un techo a otro. Cayo rotundamente en uno de los tejados, empezó a sangrar y trato detener la hemorragia con sus manos mientras trataba de caminar.

-Ni siquiera trates de dar un paso más, Batman.

Esa voz burlona era completamente familiar para el héroe herido, se dio media vuelta listo para combatir; inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Aparte de estar herido, delante de él se encontraban cientos de villanos poderosos y psicópatas asesinos: Joker, Lex Luthor, Ivy Posion, Grodd, Black Manta, Two Face, Black Adam, Sinestro, Killer Frost, Captain Cold, DeathStroke, Zod, Metallo, Reverse Flash, Solomon Grundy, ScareCrow, SuperMan Bizarre, y muchos otros mas, todos avanzando hacia su ubicacion. *

Lex Luthor, se acerco, lo tomo del cuello y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo:

-No nos invitaron a esa reunión de héroes. Así que tu nos vas a decir que es lo que exactamente le esta ocurriendo al planeta...

En la Torre de los Avengers, en Manhattan.

Henry Pym, uno de las más grandes mentes del planeta y creador del ente perfecto: Ultron; estaba investigando en su laboratorio junto con Reed Richards y Bestia tratando de encontrar una cura para el virus que se expandia por el mundo.

Trabajaba en su computadora, atento para encontrar algo que se le haya escapado evitando crear una posible cura.

Estaba concentrado, hasta que su determinación fue interrumpida por un grito de una fiera herida, Black Panther trato de atacarlo mientras lo insultaba y decía algo sobre la caída de su reino.

Reed y Bestia trataban de retenerlo y calmarlo. Henry había tomado su distancia para evitar los golpes y arañazos.

-¿¡QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA, BLACK PANTHER!? ¡CALMATE!

Reed lo sostenía con fuerza para que no lograra cometer un asesinato. Black Panther apunto con un dedo acusador y grito totalmente molesto.

-¡LOS HAS MATADO! ¡MALDITO ASESINO!

Henry no comprendía que es lo que ocurría a Panther.

-¿¡De que estás hablando!? ¡Yo no he matado a nadie!

-¡NO LO NIEGUES, DESGRACIADO! ¡MI PUEBLO A MUERTO POR TU CULPA! ¡TU LO CREASTE! ¡TU LOS MATASTE! ¡PUDIMOS HABERLOS SALVADO!

-¿¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!?

-¡ULTRON MATO A MI PUEBLO! ¡LOS MATO A TODOS! ¡HABIAN SOBREVIVIDO! ¡PERO EL LLEGO! ¡TU HIJO LOS MATO! **¡ULTRON LOS MATO!****

-¡SUFICIENTE!

Capitán América entraba al laboratorio acompañado por Bruce Banner, Falcón y Tony Stark.

Se llevaron a Black Panther de ahí para tranquilizarlo, pero Tony y Steve se quedaron para hablar con Henry, que se encontraba sentado y cabizbajo.

Tony Stark le pregunto:

-¿Que fue todo eso, Pym? ¿Qué problema tiene Panther contigo?

Henry parecía asustado.

-El... el tiene razón. Debimos tomar precauciones, aun hay mucha maldad en este mundo.

-¿De qué hablas? Dijiste que Ultron no tendría omnipotencia en este nuevo planeta.

-Lo siento, Steve... pero me equivoque, creo que todos nos equivocamos... si Ultron logro sobrevivir al cambio...

Henry levanto la vista, abriendo los ojos como platos.

- **Ellos también sobrevivieron.**

En el oeste del océano pacifico; un navío pasea tranquilamente por las tranquilas aguas. En el se encuentran unos piratas muy peculiares: Monkey D. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, y Brook.

Todos hacían sus labores diarias; Sanji cocinaba, Zoro entrenaba con Robin, Nami leia unas revistas, Brook tocaba algo de musica, Usopp inventaba nuevas cosas, Chopper hacia de vigía, y Franky dirigía el rumbo de la embarcación.

No había mucho por hacer, habían estado navegando por días; no entraban tierra y la comida empezaba a escasear, ya era muy aburrido pescar. Era como si el mar se hubiera vuelto más grande.

Luffy, el capitán, tomaba una siesta sobre en uno de los barriles, hasta que fue interrumpido por una bofetada proveniente de una desesperada Nami.

-¡Despierta, Zoquete! ¡Navío a la vista!

Luffy se levanto, pero aun tenía algo de sueño. Se acerco a Franky y al resto del grupo acurrucados en un borde del barco; estaban viendo a travez de un catalejo a la embarcación que se acercaba. Cuando Luffy vio a través del telescopio, una mancha negra provenía del barco.

Aun debía tener sueño, así que trato de parpadear y quitárselo, volvió a mirar por el catalejo; la mancha seguía ahí, se había vuelto más grande. Limpio el catalejo con su mano y volvió a observar. La mancha todavía era más grande.

-¡ES UN CAÑON IDIOTA!

Grito Nami obligando a todos a agacharse. El proyectil paso por encima del barco sin hacer daño alguno.

El navío enemigo aun se acercaba, sin embargo, ya no parecía querer atacar.

Parecía que los tripulantes estaban sucios y descalzos, un hombre afroamericano conducía el timón; con su dedo apunto a un par de hombres discutiendo, como acusándolos de algo.

-¡Te dije que no era necesario!

El hombre parecía estar irritado, llevaba un sombrero que le cubría una parte del cabello, pero dejaba notar su cola de caballo en el pelo.

El otro era rubio y parecía estar borracho, tenía dos pistolas en el pecho y otro par en su cinturón.

-¡Son enemigos! ¡Debemos de atacarles!

-¡No! ¡Ese no es el objetivo, papa! ¡Te dije que teníamos que encontrar el Fragmento del Edén! Ejem...

Miro hacia el navío de Luffy, disculpándose.

-Perdónenlo, esta algo borracho.

-¡No estoy borracho! ¡Solo estoy lleno de sabiduría! ¡Sí!

Parecía que se iba a caer al mar en cualquier momento.

-Vamos, te llevare a tu cama.

El hombre sobrio lo sujetaba de un brazo tratando de jalarlo, pero el rubi se solto; sacando ambas pistolas de su cinturon, apuntando al otro navío.

-¡Ataquen!

Disparo, ninguna de las balas dio en el blanco. El otro hombre le quito las pistolas.

-¡Contrólate! Discúlpenlo por favor. No es su intención.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Soy tu hijo, papa. Haytham.

-¡Sí...! ¡Ese es el nombre que le voy a poner a mi hijo! ¡Haytham Kenway!

-Yo soy el, solo que de un tiempo diferente.

-¿Has tomado algo, Haytham? Parece que el calor te está afectando.

-¡El que ha tomado eres...!

-¡Silencio! ¿Lo oyes? ¿No lo oyes?

-¿Oír qué?

-No lo sé, ¿De que estábamos hablando?

-Solo ven conmigo...

-¡No! ¡Escucho una ballena! ¡La voy a atrapar! ¡O si no, mi nombre no es...!

El borracho se acerco al borde del barco.

-¡Capitán Carajo!

Y se arrojo al agua.

El otro parecía estar cansado de esas tonterías.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Suficiente! ¡Ataquen! ¡Hagan lo que mi padre ordena! ¡Ya estoy harto de sus tonterías! ¡Despiértenme si es que nos hundimos!

Y se retiro, furioso


End file.
